Princess Diary
by Zory rock101
Summary: It was a beautiful morning in the Clarines Kingdom. The birds were singing on the gated castle but up in the castle, there was a girl sitting beside a window writing in her diary. Her name is Shirayuki.


**Princess Diary**

 **One-Shot**

It was a beautiful morning in the Clarines Kingdom. The birds were singing on the gated castle but up in the castle, there was a girl sitting beside a window writing in her diary. Her name is Shirayuki.

 _On Month 5/ Day 25 Dear Diary,_

 _Yesterday was a wonderful day. Prince Zen took me horseback riding on the lake far away from the castle but Kiki, Obi, and Mitsuhide have to come with us or Zen can't leave the castle. He did not like that at all. I also it was fun with him too._

 _Today Zen told me yesterday that he has a surprise for me but I can't wait to see what it is. He also told me not to leave my room until he come and get me in the morning so I'm sitting here waiting for him._

 _I love him so much with all my heart :)_

Shirayuki let out a sigh and close her diary. She stands up and put it down under a pillow so no one will find it. Shirayuki then here a knock on the door. "Coming," Shiryauki said, walked over to the door and answer it. She saw it was Zen stand there.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Zen asked, looking at Shiryauki.

"Yes," Shiryauki answer, looking back at Zen.

"Great, let get going," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand and they walked down the hallway. When the got to a door, Zen turn around and looked at Shiryauki. "Close your eyes," Zen order, watch Shiryauki closer her eyes. He waves his hand in front of her to see if she did close her eyes. Zen grab her hand and walked into the room. "Okay, you can open them now," Zen said.

Shirayuki opens her eyes and saw that they were in the ballroom with a table in the middle of the room. Shirayuki saw three men playing slow music and it was so romantic. "Oh Zen, it so romantic," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you like it," Zen said, put his hand on her hips and pull her closer to him. "May I have this dance?" Zen asked.

"You may," Shirayuki answer, wrap her arms around Zen's neck. Zen and Shiryauki starting to dance until Zen pull away from Shirayuki and kneel to the ground. "Zen," Shirayuki said, cover her mouth in shock. Zen put out a small box and open it.

"Shirayuki, You are my best friend. I wait too long to ask you this but will you be my wife and the princess of Clarines?" Zen asked, open the box up and there was an engagement ring.

"Yes, I will marry you," Shirayuki said, got on the floor and wrap her arms around Zen. Zen wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.

"I'm so glad," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

Later that day, Shirayuki sat by some window and looking out of the window then looked at her engagement ring. Shirayuki grabs her diary from under the pillow and opens it. She starting writing in her diary with a smile on her face.

 _On Month 5/ Day 25 Dear Diary,_

 _Today was the greatest day of my life that surprise I was talking about will Zen asked me to marry him. I never thought that day will ever come. It was so romantic how he asked me. We were dance and he pulls away getting down on one knee. He then pulls out a box and all that what happened today but can I be a good princess of Clarines._

 _I will try and do my best. I will soon be Shirayuki Wisteria :)_

Shirayuki closes her the diary and went over to her bed. "It time for bed," Shirayuki said, let out a yawn. She walked over to the bed and laid down on her pillow. Shirayuki turn on her side, close her eyes and fall asleep.

A few months have passed and Shirayuki was trying on her wedding dress. "That looked beautiful on you." A maid said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shiryauki said, looking at herself in the mirror. Shirayuki went over to her closet and took of the wedding dress.

"Do you like that dress?" The dress designer asked.

"Yeah, I do," Shiryauki said, walked out of her closet wearing her normal.

"Great," He said with a smile. "We will pack up and leave now."

"Okay," Shiryauki said, watch them pack up their stuff. After a while, Shirayuki laid down on her bed with her Diary. Shirayuki hears the door open and walked in the room it was Zen.

"Hey, Zen," Shirayuki said, hide her diary under her pillow.

"What did you just hide?" Zen asked, walked over to her.

"Nothing," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen with a smile. Zen sat on the bed and kiss Shirayuki on the lips but little did Shirayuki know that he was getting her diary.

"Oh, what is this. Is this the nothing you where talking about." Zen said, holding her diary.

"You only kiss me to get my diary," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen with a puppy dog.

"This time it will be real," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips again. Shirayuki wraps her arms around his neck. "I love you," Zen said, open her diary.

"Don't read it," Shirayuki said, try to take it away from Zen.

"I love much so much," Zen said, got off the bed and run around the room read her diary while Shirayuki chasing after him.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, make Zen fall on a hair and she falls on top of him. Zen let a laugh and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"You soon will be mine," Zen said, drop the diary on the floor and wrap his arms around her.

"Yeah, A month away," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Yeah," Zen said, hold Shiryauki tight.

 **A months later...**

Zen and Shirayuki got married and now are on their honeymoon. "Zen, do you want me to help you?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"No, I got it," Zen said, carrying the suitcase to their room.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, follow after Zen. Zen and Shirayuki walked into the room and Zen put the suitcase in a corner. "The bed is so soft," Shirayuki said, laid down on the bed.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, laid down beside her.

"We are finally married," Shirayuki said, turn on her side and looked at Zen.

"Yeah," Zen said, turn on his side and looked back at Shirayuki. "I Love you," Zen said, lend over and kiss Shiryauki on the lips.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
